


If You Bleed, You're Alive

by rivanyan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivanyan/pseuds/rivanyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi's squad rescues Eren and Krista and thank-god-you're-safe shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Bleed, You're Alive

**Author's Note:**

> My friend who prefers to remain anonymous wrote this, but wants to gift you all with nice porn. ^^

After an interrogation which had resulted in Eren slipping no information other than his full name, Kenny had shut him back in the coffin, gagged and tied. He had been unable to sleep in the complete darkness. Thoughts of Levi and the rest of the squad plagued his mind.

Kenny had threaded his fingers through Eren’s hair and pulled his head close as he whispered the blood he had spilled from Levi’s body. Eren had struggled to restrain himself. And now, in his coffin, there was no need to restrain himself. He couldn’t do anything when he was strapped from his head to his toes.

They treated him like a monster, and perhaps he was.

He was plotting various escape plans for when they let him out to use the restroom when wood shattered. He could feel pieces thump against his coffin, rattling against the floor where they finally came to rest.

“They came!” Kenny bellowed.

Guns blasted from above, popping his ears. Something fell on top of his coffin and liquid dribbled on his face. The liquid ran into his mouth – blood, and he spat the metallic taste out. He knew it was one of Kenny’s goons. It couldn’t be anyone from Levi’s squad; they weren’t people to die by human hands.

The coffin shifted to the right, kicked by a heavy boot. Silence fell over the room. Then his coffin flipped over and he fell on his face. The gag cut into his mouth and the cuffs around his hands bit into his wrists.

There was more silence, and then the coffin was lifted. It wobbled before it was slowly flipped to its right side. The coffin lid slid off and Eren was blinded by the sudden light. Three heads appeared above, their bodies silhouetted by the weak glow of the ceiling lanterns.

“He’s alive,” Jean said.

They unstrapped him from the coffin and undid his cuffs and gag. It took several minutes to free him and Krista completely. The freedom of owning his limbs was entirely refreshing. He crawled out of the coffin, his limbs weak from hours of nonuse. For lunch and dinner, Kenny’s goons had fed him like a baby. They had cooed his mouth open and wiped his mouth with a handkerchief, smiling perversely and enjoying their power over a monster.

The men who had fed Eren were strewn about the floor, their heads blown open by gunfire.

Everyone was in the underground room – everyone but Levi. Jean was covered in blood, not his own, and the trauma in his eyes told Eren not to question it. Sasha and Connie stood by the basement stairs, their weapons drawn. Krista and Mikasa were dragging the dead bodies to the side of the room. Jean looked elsewhere, his hands trembling. Armin tried to comfort Jean, but Jean’s mind was elsewhere, not in the room or anywhere with blood and gore.

Boots clacked down the stairs, and Levi’s blood stained body came into view. Eren could only feel the pounding of his heart when he saw the two gashes marring Levi’s face. He wasn’t unsettled, but his eyes were on high alert. They scanned the growing pile of dead bodies, the corners of the room, and then Eren.

“Kenny escaped, as did Reiss,” Levi said.

“Fuck it. All this for nothing,” Jean spat.

“We retrieved Eren and Krista.”

Jean exhaled shakily. “I know.”

“Search the basement thoroughly. Leave no pebble unturned. Don’t get comfy. There still may be enemies out there. Eren, come with me.”

The squad began to tear the basement apart, Jean lingering behind Armin as he slugged along. Whatever was bothering him would have to be spoken about in his own time, but it couldn’t be left alone for too long. Grief ate people up if it wasn’t properly taken care of.

Levi led Eren to the first floor of the abandoned house. Heavy curtains covered the windows and the dull rays of the afternoon sun spilled out from underneath.

Eren hadn’t gotten the chance to see any other part of the house while in his captivity. The living room was modestly furnished and opened to the kitchen and dining room. Whoever had lived here had been part of the upper middle class. A portrait of a small family hung above the fireplace mantle. Two parents and a daughter stared unsmilingly at the painter.

Levi stood in front of a mirror that hung behind a recliner. He seemed distraught over the gashes which looked deep enough to leave scars.

“You’ll look like Mikasa,” Eren said.

Levi turned away from the mirror. He dropped on the recliner and it made a sound like the cushion was slowly deflating. There was something comedic about the sound and Levi’s unemotional face. Eren chuckled and took a seat on the leg rest in front of Levi.

“I was thinking about you,” Levi said.

Eren almost didn’t catch Levi’s quiet voice.

“When they appeared out of nowhere with their guns drawn and aimed at me, I could only think of you.”

Eren wanted to ask who Levi was talking about, but Levi continued on in a near trance.

“I had to take care of them instead of you. There was a point where I didn’t think I would make it. More and more came, but I was able to take them down. I accidently let one through and she nearly killed Jean. If Armin hadn’t stepped in, I would have lost another, and I couldn’t take it. I had already lost Nifa and the rest of the squad. Too many are dying. Too many in my squads. It’s getting more dangerous.”

Eren put his hands on Levi’s knees and squeezed. “It’s getting more dangerous because we’re on the right track.”

Levi put his hand on top of one of Eren’s.

#

The squad spent the night in an abandoned house on the outskirts of the district. Eren roomed with Levi and quickly stripped to his skin. They hadn’t shared any words since they decided to room together, but they didn’t need words; they both knew what they wanted.

Eren worked Levi out of his blood soaked clothes, careful to avoid the bandages on his face. He cupped Levi’s cheek and rubbed his thumb over the edge of one of the bandages.

Levi closed his eyes and shakily inhaled. He wrapped his arms around Eren’s waist and pulled them groin to groin.

Warmth gathered between Eren’s legs. He pushed his thigh between Levi’s and pulled Levi’s hips forward. Levi lowered his body, pressing his groin down onto Eren’s thigh.

Eren walked Levi to the bed and pushed him down to sit on the mattress’s edge. He sank to his knees and made a ring with his fingers around the base of Levi’s cock. He pushed as much of the head into his mouth as he could, moving so slowly that Levi grabbed his hair and tugged him forward.

Eren hollowed his cheeks and rubbed where his lips couldn’t reach. Levi was never loud when there were others in the same building. He swallowed down all his sounds, but the expression on his face spoke louder than words.

Eren pushed Levi onto his back and spread his legs wider, swallowing more of Levi’s cock. He worked Levi faster, and his other hand went to his own cock.

It wasn’t enough, and it rarely was. He lied on top of Levi, bringing their cocks to the same level and gripped them with one hand.

They kissed, and Eren could feel the unsaid cries on Levi’s lips.

When they finished, Eren held Levi close to his chest, listening to the heartbeat that said yes, Levi was still alive.


End file.
